


Lebensmüde

by Mon__ange



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon__ange/pseuds/Mon__ange
Summary: Hannibal loses his heart and many things along the line.





	Lebensmüde

  
Hannibal singled her out not only on the basis of her own merits but because she reminded him of Mischa, his baby sister. Now, not so much. Losing Mischa didn’t make him the monster he is today in society's eyes. He would have become what he is today, with or without any influence. Mischa’s death just accelerated it.

Clarice Starling filled him with nostalgic memories that he had of Mischa. Clarice was beautiful, intelligent and perceptive. He could see the darkness in her, not like his own, but a monster of its own stature. Unfortunately, Clarice could not heal the wounds of loneliness in his heart. She wanted a lover and he could only give her a friend. She knew the reason behind it, the reason he went back to that cage from where he escaped out of Alana’s clutches. He knew she despised the reason, was jealous of that reason but what she wanted from Hannibal was already taken, his heart.

He knew when he slit her throat that she was just a replacement, like Bedelia. And now here he is standing in the moonlight, with Clarice’s blood on his hands, ready to be reunited with his Will, the man who took his heart with him when Hannibal lost him to the clutches of the Atlantic.

Hannibal jumped and there was one name on his lips. _Will_


End file.
